


Mamihlapinatapai

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Happy Ending, M/M, M/M Sex, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Wordless Communication, introspective Armie, lots of yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: Sometimes when two people share a look, something special passes between them, unspoken but clear, both knowing exactly what the other is thinking and feeling, as they, too, feel the same.  The Yaghan term for this phenomenon is Mamihlapinatapai, roughly translated into “the most succinct word”.Armie had experienced this with a few people over the course of his lifetime, but very rarely and never with the same person twice.But with Timmy, it happened constantly.-A series of Charmie vignettes tied together by a single word that cannot be fully explained, only felt by those who experience it.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Montserrat94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montserrat94/gifts).



> Hello lovely readers! I have a special treat for you on this beautiful Christmas Eve. Funny enough this is NOT a Christmas story, lol. But it is one that I have been, in one form or another, working on for over a year, and have finally finished. And it came about because one of my dearest tumblr friends, Montse, sent me an anon ask last year with this word in it, saying how much it reminded her of Charmie.
> 
> _The word Mamihlapinatapai is derived from the Yaghan language of Tierra del Fuego, listed in The Guinness Book of World Records as the “most succinct word”, and is considered one of the hardest words to translate. It allegedly refers to “a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin.”_
> 
> _A slightly different interpretation of the meaning also exists: “It is that look across the table when two people are sharing an unspoken but private moment. When each knows the other understands and is in agreement with what is being expressed. An expressive and meaningful silence.”_
> 
> And ever since then I knew I needed to write a fic based around this concept. I actually started writing it several months ago, but then ended up switching focus to my longer series so this kinda fell by the wayside for a bit. However, today just happens to be Montse's birthday!! So in honor of her, I have FINALLY finished this story, and I hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit on the emotional side, but as you know, I can't do anything other than a happy ending, so no need to worry.
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate), and lots of peace and love to you. <333

Sometimes when two people share a look, something special passes between them, unspoken but clear, both knowing exactly what the other is thinking and feeling, as they, too, feel the same. The Yaghan term for this phenomenon is Mamihlapinatapai, roughly translated into “the most succinct word”.

  


Armie had experienced this with a few people over the course of his lifetime, but very rarely and never with the same person twice. It happened once with Tyler, when one of their daredevil stunts went horribly wrong and they were both fairly convinced they were about to die. The look that passed between them as they prayed for a hail Mary encapsulated their many years of friendship that they shared. 

  


Then the Christmas following their parents’ divorce when Dru had insisted they keep the family traditions alive and she acted as though everything was still exactly the same, he and Viktor ended up in their father’s study sipping a ridiculously expensive cognac, a look passing between them as the sound of their parents’ raised voices echoed down the hall.

  


It happened so infrequently, Armie hardly thought anything of it when it did. But with Timmy, it happened constantly.

  


The first time, he hadn’t even thought it was that weird, given the circumstances. They’d just finished the first and only rehearsal, and after Luca had walked away, leaving them to continue kissing for long minutes until they realized they were alone. Timmy had given him a sheepish look and blushed like a schoolgirl, but after Armie made a smartass crack about how Timmy’s skin was so baby smooth that he’d almost forgotten he was kissing a dude, they’d dissolved into a fit of laughter and wandered back to the villa to find Luca, ice sufficiently broken.

  


When Luca eyed their still-flushed faces and smirked, saying, “Well, I think you two are finally ready to become Elio and Oliver now,” the look they shared was like a fuzzy type of electricity, a giddy anticipation for what was to come with making this film and getting to spend the next few several weeks together. Warmth pooled low in his belly as Timmy’s green orbs met the brilliant blue of his own, and somehow he could feel that this project was going to be something special for both of them.

  


\--

  


The next time it happened, he was caught a bit off guard, not only because he’d never experienced it multiple times with one person, and so soon after the first time at that, but also because of the intensity of the moment. They were sitting in Luca’s viewing room after Luca had gathered them all together to listen to the new Sufjan Stevens songs he’d written specifically for the movie.

  


They began with the reimagined version of “Futile Devices”, and Armie couldn’t believe that it _hadn’t_ been written specifically for the movie like the others, it just fit so perfectly. Timmy expressed the same sentiment, and there was already a sense of excitement in the air for what the other two songs held in store.

  


As the first strains of “Mystery of Love” echoed through the room, Armie could feel his lungs squeeze with emotion. The rippling guitar as an undercurrent to Sufjan’s dulcet tones was the perfect contrast to the poetic melancholy of the lyrics. When the song finished, they couldn’t stop praising Sufjan’s genius, delighted by the way the song was able to encapsulate the spirit of the entire film so beautifully.

  


Once they settled again, Luca pushed play on the final song. The hushed chords of “Visions of Gideon” began to reverberate through the space, and by the time Sufjan’s mournful cry of “I have loved you for the last time” floated through the air, the room was completely silent as everyone listened, enraptured by the haunting melody. As the song went on, building layer after layer of sound, Armie stopped breathing completely. He closed his eyes and let the sound wash over him, feeling it reach into his very soul and close a tight fist around his heart, shattering it completely as the last repeated plea of “Is it a video?” faded into nothing.

  


There was no sound for what felt like an eternity, but when Armie finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Timmy, their gazes locked and suddenly every emotion he had experienced in the last few minutes amplified by a thousand as they were reflected back at him through Timmy’s eyes. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t move or speak, frozen in that moment as he and Timmy shared something between them that he’d never felt with another human being before. 

  


He knew in that moment that no matter what else happened from then on, Timmy would never be just another co-star to him. They were connected in ways he couldn’t explain, and part of him didn’t even want to. All he knew was that it was intoxicating and scary, but also exhilarating in a way he never could have predicted. And what’s more, he knew Timmy felt it, too.

  


\--

  


The last day of filming had been emotional for everyone, but none more so than Timmy. Armie had tried to give him a bit of space, not sure of the best way to approach him when he was in such a state. The entire experience had been so fundamentally life-changing, he was struggling with how to let it go himself. And even after Luca yelled “cut” on the last take of the train moving away down the platform, it didn’t feel real. He hadn’t yet come to terms with the fact that when he woke up the next morning, he wouldn’t be hopping on his bike to ride to set, but rather he’d be getting on a plane back to a life he almost didn’t recognize anymore.

  


Luca had invited them all back to his place for one last round of drinks and goodbyes before everyone started to disperse. As much as Armie loved the entire crew and would miss them all dearly, there was really only one person he wanted to be with that night. So when he saw Timmy quietly slip out into the backyard just as Luca was getting ready to make his big toast, he didn’t even hesitate to follow.

  


Timmy was hunched over the short wooden gate that lead out to Luca’s small garden, looking out into the clear summer night. He didn’t make any move to turn when Armie came up and stood beside them, hunching himself over as well and looking out at the same soft glow of the moon as it illuminated the grounds in front of them. They stayed like that for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts as the peaceful quiet of the night surrounded them.

  


But after a while, one of the sound guys poked his head outside and called over to them. “Hey guys, come on back in. Luca’s asking for you.”

  


Timmy startled at the sound and turned to look back at the villa, giving a shaky nod and clearing his throat. “Uh yeah, yeah we’ll be right in.”

  


When he turned back again, Armie noticed the shimmer in Timmy’s eyes, the light of the moon catching on the unshed tears gathering in the corners. Armie knew there were no words he could say then to ease the ache they both felt at having to face the end of their time together in Italy, but when Timmy pushed off from the gate to start moving toward the house, Armie reached out and grabbed hold of Timmy’s hand before he could get too far.

  


Timmy looked down at their clasped hands in surprise, but then when his eyes finally traveled back up to meet Armie’s, Armie could see the exact moment Timmy understood. More like felt it, really. It was something uniquely theirs, something he knew he’d never have with anything else, and he’d come to find a sense of comfort and safety in the way Timmy could see the parts of him no one else could.

  


And without a word, he knew Timmy could feel everything he did in that moment, and when the first of Timmy’s tears finally fell, Armie felt it reflected in his own heart breaking.

  


He waited until Timmy’s tears had run out, never breaking Timmy’s gaze while he held tightly to his hand and let their combined emotions take them where they needed to go. When Timmy finally blinked and swiped his free hand across his face to dry the leftover moisture, Armie squeezed his hand once and gave a small smile. “You ready?”

  


Timmy let out a low breath and nodded, and together they headed back into the house to find Luca. They never let go of their hands.

  


\--

  


As Armie sat in the audience at the Texas Film Festival Awards and listened to Timmy begin to give his speech, he could feel a wave of anxiety roll through him. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Timmy to give a great speech, even though he often rambled and made obscure film references that barely anyone got, but he found it more endearing than anything.

  


And it wasn’t like he was particularly nervous about the award itself. Of course it was an honor to recognized and he was proud of the work he’d done, but it hadn’t been the focus of why he’d thrown himself so fully into the character of Oliver. But still, when he’d gotten the call that he was being given an award for his work on Call Me By Your Name, he was more than happy to accept. And even more because it gave him one last excuse to see Timmy again after the promo tour had officially ended at the Oscars a few days before.

  


He couldn’t quite pinpoint the source of his anxiety until a few minutes into Timmy’s speech, when he realized that this wasn’t just a speech about his acting, or about the friendship they’d forged while working together. No, this was something else entirely, something that had been there all along, just under the surface but had yet to be openly acknowledged by either of them. Until then.

  


It wasn’t like he was under any illusions about how Timmy really felt about him. He’d known for almost as long as he’d recognized the same feelings in himself towards Timmy. But it had been one of their many unspoken things, maybe the biggest one of all, so hearing Timmy all but spell it out loud in a room full of his peers and his mother and his _wife_ , it was all he could do to keep breathing until Timmy introduced him to come up on stage.

  


Everything after that was a blur. He wasn’t sure how he managed to get through his own acceptance speech or how he was able to pose and smile for the cameras while they took a million photos of him and Timmy together. He could feel his body going through the motions, but his mind was somewhere else completely.

  


He didn’t remember ordering a drink from the bar where the after party was held, or saying goodnight to his mom when she left shortly after the ceremony. It felt like everything was moving in rapid speed around him and all he could do was try to keep himself from being swept up in the chaos. The arm wound tightly around his own helped a bit, but somehow it felt more confining than comforting.

  


And then he looked out across the room, and a pair of emerald green eyes met his through the crowd, and suddenly the blur of movement around him halted, and he could see the crystal clear image of Timmy staring back at him. And with one look, everything made sense again, and he understood why Timmy had made that speech, had said _those_ words. And while he knew that nothing would change now, that it _couldn’t_ , he also knew that nothing would ever be the same, either. And they both had to find a way to live with that knowledge.

  


\--

  


The day Armie announced his divorce, he’d taken the coward’s way out and hadn’t told any of his friends or family beforehand. Just wrote up a pre-arranged Instagram post and put it out there for the world to see without any warning. He knew most people wouldn’t care too much about him not mentioning it beforehand, but there were a few he knew would have some choice things to say about it.

  


So when his phone started to buzz a couple hours later and he looked down to see Timmy’s name flashing across the screen, he wasn’t the least bit surprised. He hit the green button to answer the call and brought the phone up to his ear without a word.

  


“Armie? Are you there?”

  


Armie let out a long breath and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I’m here.”

  


There was a beat of silence where Timmy was clearly waiting for him to say something else before he finally broke. “Jesus, Armie. What happened? Is this for real? Are you ok?”

  


Armie didn’t know how to answer any of those questions, so he just stayed quiet.

  


Another long beat went by before there was a huff on the other line. “Fuck, right, of course you’re not ok. That was a stupid question. Ok, listen. I’m actually in L.A. right now for some meetings, I’m gonna come over and we can talk. Or not. Whatever. Are you at the house?”

  


It took Armie’s brain a minute to catch up, Timmy’s words were tumbling out so fast he had trouble making sense of them. “Uhh no. It felt too weird being in that huge house alone. I got an apartment for now.”

  


“The same one you had before.”

  


“No, different one.”

  


“Ok, just text me the address and I’ll come find you.”

  


A part of him wanted to object, wanted to be left alone and not have to deal with someone else’s emotions on top of his own. But it was Timmy, and there was no way he could say no to spending time with him, no matter how shitty the circumstances.

  


He sent the address of his temporary home to Timmy, and got an immediate reply. _Be there in 20_.

  


Exactly nineteen minutes and forty seconds later, Timmy poked his head through the bedroom door. “Armie? I knocked but there was no answer and the door was open so I figured I’d just co – “

  


He cut himself off when he found Armie sitting on the floor of the closet, staring at the array of empty hangers above his head. “Oh shit.”

  


Armie didn’t respond to Timmy’s reaction to finding him there, but when Timmy carefully lowered himself to sit next to him on the closet floor, he could feel a bit of the tightness in his chest release. For a minute he could tell that Timmy was dying to ask him a million questions, and if he did, Armie would do his best to answer the ones he could. But then he felt a shift, and he knew Timmy understood that it wasn’t the right time. Somehow he always seemed to know.

  


So instead, Timmy took Armie’s hand which was lying between them and just held onto it, a steady reassurance that he was there and would continue to be there no matter what. And that was the moment Armie felt like he could finally breathe normally again after what felt like years of having his lungs squeezed in a vice grip.

  


He didn’t know how long they sat there, but eventually Armie felt like he owed Timmy _something_ , even if it wasn’t everything he really wanted to say. “It was just…time. I couldn’t pretend anymore, and it hurts like hell but I know it’s the right thing.”

  


The sudden sound of his voice seemed to startle Timmy at first, but he slowly turned his face to look at Armie as he spoke. Armie couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes just yet, not ready to feel the full brunt of emotion he knew he would find there. It took a long minute for Timmy to say anything in response, but when he did, it hit Armie hard right in the chest.

  


“I’m so proud of you, Armie. You deserve a chance at real happiness, with someone who can love every part of you.”

  


And with that, he couldn’t stop himself from bringing his eyes up to meet Timmy’s…and there it was. The moment he’d been simultaneously dreading and yearning for, the one where he could see everything so clearly, the life and love he _could_ have…if only things weren’t the way they were. They’d both known the reality of their situation from the beginning, and even with Armie divorcing, it didn’t make things any easier for them overall. And Armie could see that resignation and acceptance behind Timmy’s eyes, too.

  


And yet beyond that he could still make out the faint flicker of undying hope, and his heart swelled in his chest at the thought that maybe someday things might work out for them. But they both knew that time wasn’t now, and when Timmy’s lips turned up in the tiniest of smiles, he knew they were going to be ok.

  


He was just about the thank Timmy for coming to be with him when Tyler suddenly burst into the room and effectively ruined the moment.

  


\--

  


When Armie received the envelope that held the script for the Call Me By Your Name sequel, the first and only call he made was to Timmy. They had already agreed, after Luca told them he was putting the finishes touches on it a few weeks before, that they wouldn’t open it until they could both be there and read it together. Timmy ran out to check his mail, and when he saw the same envelope waiting for him, he hightailed it across town to Armie’s place.

  


Armie rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans before he opened the door to find Timmy there literally bouncing with excitement. “I can’t believe it’s finally here, that it’s finally happening!”

  


Armie let out a chuckle as he ushered Timmy inside and closed the door. He knew Timmy had been dying to find out what the next installment of Luca’s story of Elio and Oliver had in store for them, but Luca had been unusually secretive about the whole thing. He’d only given them a few vague hints of things he had in mind, but no real details other than the things he’d been bouncing back and forth for years now.

  


For his part, he was more nervous than excited, though he was still very happy to be getting a chance to work with everyone again and go back to the character that had changed his life. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone’s expectations, including his own, were so high that they were all bound to be disappointed. Then again, he’d learned not to bet against Luca, so if anyone could pull off a masterpiece as stunning as the first one, it was him.

  


Timmy was already huddled into the corner of the couch by the time he made his way into the living room to join him, one knee bent underneath him and the other leg bouncing up and down as he waited for Armie to get settled so they could start. Armie couldn’t hold back the affectionate smile that crept onto his face as he took a seat in his favorite armchair and reached to grab the envelope he had left on the coffee table earlier.

  


“You ready to do this?”

  


Timmy was practically buzzing with energy as he nodded, not even waiting until Armie officially said to go before opening the envelope and sliding the crisp pages out. Armie followed suit, and Timmy looked up at him with a big grin after running his hands lovingly over the title page.

  


“On three?”

  


It was Armie’s turn to nod, and when Timmy reached the magic number, they both turned the page and began reading. 

  


Somehow they were miraculously able to stay mostly together throughout the read-through, Armie only having to pause a couple of times to give Timmy a minute to react the something particularly moving or exciting in the script. As they turned the to the final page, Timmy’s head shot up with a quiet gasp.

  


“Fuck, I’m not ready for it to end yet.”

  


If he was honest, Armie wasn’t, either. But he knew they needed to finish reading and find out how this part of the story ended. He waited quietly while Timmy took a deep breath and then finally gave him a nod, ready to go again.

  


Armie finished reading about ten seconds before Timmy did, and it was all he could do to hold himself together until he saw Timmy slowly lift his head up and their eyes connected. And he could tell in an instant that their reactions were identical. Every shred of worry and doubt he’d felt over the last several years vanished in that moment, and he felt Timmy’s emotions as clear as his own.

  


It was perfect.

  


\--

  


Most of the sequel had Armie and Timmy filming separately, though they were both fully invested in the entire story and Luca invited them to be present for each other as much as they wanted to be. Which of course meant that they both were on set practically every day, even if one of them wasn’t needed for the scenes they were shooting that day.

  


But they had a handful of scenes together, including one very intense love scene. It was completely different in tone from the one they’d shot in the original, and there was a lot of talk about how to get it just right to make the passion and heat come across on screen.

  


The night before they were due to film the love scene, Armie heard a quiet knock on his door. Unsurprisingly, he found Timmy on the other side, but there seemed to be something…off this time. He looked like a mix between nervous and hopeful, and when Armie greeted him, he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

  


“What’s up, Tim? Everything ok?”

  


It felt like an eternity before Timmy finally dragged his eyes up from where they had been staring intently at the door frame and they locked gazes. And before Timmy could even speak, Armie could feel in his very bones what was about to happen.

  
“I wondered if you wanted to uh…rehearse, that scene…for tomorrow. I thought we should probably get a feel for how it should go, physically, find the right rhythm and what feels right for the characters after so much buildup.”

  


Armie knew more than anyone how much Timmy respected his craft, and how hard he worked on it to get things just right for whatever scene they were doing. It was part of why working with him made Armie want to push himself to try new things and step out of his comfort zone, and it almost always led to some of his best performances.

  


But as Timmy stood before him then, eyes holding his in a calm, unwavering gaze, despite the obvious nervousness he felt, they both knew he hadn’t come to his room to rehearse. He kept his own eyes fixed firmly on Timmy’s when he finally replied.

  


“Sure, come on in.”

  


He shuffled back far enough so that Timmy could pass through into the small apartment and let out a long breath. Everything since the moment the met had been slowly leading them to this, and though there were times Armie had been sure they’d missed their chance, that they would always be destined to inch right up to the line but never quite cross it, he knew that this was where they were always supposed to end up. The road to get there had just taken a few detours along the way.

  


Timmy kept up the pretense of rehearsing for another little while, asking where the best place was for them to get into it. When Armie suggested the bedroom, Timmy stammered out a, “R – r – right, yeah. That makes sense.”

  


Timmy’s nerves might have deterred him if it were anyone else, but he knew that Timmy wouldn’t have come if he weren’t sure this is what he really wanted. What they both had been holding themselves back from for far too long, and now they were finally ready to give in to forces stronger than themselves.

  


When they were both standing in the bedroom, Armie waited, letting Timmy continue to use the scene as their guide for the time being. It felt safer somehow, like this was supposed to happen because it was written in the script and they were helpless but to go with it. And even though they both knew that was a lie, it felt like a good place to start while they figured out how to navigate these uncharted waters of unchecked desire and lust. They’d spent so long keeping those feelings at bay, he was almost afraid of how powerful they might be when they were finally set loose.

  


As they started playing out the scene, Timmy speaking Elio’s words and Oliver’s words coming from his own mouth, he could feel the moment Timmy finally let the pretense fall away and then it was just them, Armie and Timmy, allowing their bodies to express everything they never dared to say out loud. 

  


Timmy shivered in his arms when he dragged his lips along his collarbone, moaned softly when Armie rolled on top of him on the bed and they both felt the full effects of the physical reactions their bodies were having to the contact. Timmy slipped his hand under Armie’s shirt and scratched along his chest, making Armie gasp. And then when Timmy finally reached a hand between them and slid it under the waistband of Armie’s pants to wrap around his cock, there was no more pretending.

  


Being inside Timmy was better than he could have ever imagined. And he had imagined it thousands of times over the years. It wasn’t just the physical feeling of it, but the way they felt so connected emotionally. Every moan or hiss or gasp lit up a different part of his soul, and he could feel the same happening in Timmy as they moved together in perfect unison. They were like twin flames twisting around each other and forging something utterly unbreakable between them.

  


He hadn’t known he could soar to the heights of pleasure he did that first time with Timmy. It had been like every perfect thing he’d ever experienced in his life coming together to cause an explosion of ecstasy that he’d never known was possible outside of the cheesy romance novels he used to make fun of Liz for reading during their marriage. The irony that their sex life had never been that amazing wasn’t lost on him, and a part of him hoped maybe she finally got to experience that feeling with someone else, too.

  


Timmy didn’t even try to act like he was going back to his own apartment later to sleep. There was no longer a need to pretend like this wasn’t going to be their new dynamic from now on, and it was easier to just accept it and enjoy the perks of having someone to wake up to after being alone for so long.

  


The next day, when they went to film the love scene, they managed to get it perfectly in one take. But just as Luca had been ready to move on, Timmy asked to do it once more, “just in case we can improve it.”

  


Luca eyed him skeptically but agreed to give them one more take, and Armie had to frantically start fake-coughing to cover the giggle that escaped when Timmy winked at him as he walked by to go back to his starting mark.

  


When the second take turned out even better than the first, Luca looked between the two of them and just grinned knowingly, turning to leave the room without a word.

  


Timmy didn’t sleep in his own apartment for the rest of the shoot.

  


\--

  


As they stood just inside the doors of the airport, getting ready to once again put a continent’s worth of distance between them, Armie struggled to find the right words to encompass everything he was feeling. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out, and he could see Timmy having the same struggle. Finally, he decided that no words would ever be right in this moment, and he knew they needed something else, something deeper, something only the two of them would ever understand.

  


He put his luggage down and turned to face Timmy with his whole body. Reaching up with both hands, he cupped Timmy’s face and waited until Timmy’s eyes connected with his and the unnamed force that had always existed between them managed to convey every thought and emotion they’d wanted to share in that moment.

  


Timmy broke eye contact first, pulled from their safe bubble by a screaming toddler as a very stressed-looking family walked by them. But just before Timmy could turn away completely, ready to head in the opposite direction for his flight than Armie was, Armie grabbed his hand and stopped him.

  


“Wait right here.”

  


The confusion was written all over Timmy’s face, but Armie just squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and bent down to pick up Timmy’s boarding pass from where he’d set it on top of his luggage.

  


When he got to the counter, he didn’t even blink before he told the woman what he needed, and she was happy to assist him. He ignored the prickling at the back of his neck, knowing it was Timmy staring at him and trying to understand what was going on. It only took a couple minutes to make the necessary changes, and then he thanked the woman profusely before heading back over to where Timmy was still waiting for him, much more noticeably anxious than when he left him.

  


“Armie, what’s going on? What did you do?”

  


Armie simply smiled and handed him the boarding pass without explanation, looking on in giddy excitement as Timmy’s eyes frantically scanned the document and took in the new information.

  


“I don’t – what is this?”

  


Armie tried to act nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he replied.

  


“Well see, I have this whole big house to myself now and it’s too much space for just me, so I thought maybe I should see about having someone else move in and help take up some of the extra room I have in my closet. You know anyone who might be interested?”

  


Timmy just gaped at him for several long seconds before looking back down at the ticket in his hand. When he looked back up again, there was a look on his face that was a cross between awe and exasperation. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

  


“Is that a yes?”

  


He barely finished his question before he had an armful of Timmy, curls flying everywhere as he held on tight and kissed his answer into every inch of Armie’s skin.


End file.
